North Holland Hustlers
North Holland Hustlers |image = NorthHollandHustlers-GTA4-members.jpg |size = 180px |caption = Members of the North Holland Hustlers in GTA IV. |game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |game4 = CW |locations = North Holland, Algonquin Northwood, Algonquin |leader = Dwayne Forge Playboy X |type = African-American Street Gang |affiliations = Pavano Family (probably) Cherise Glover |colors = black |cars = Black customized Patriot Black customized Landstalker |weapons = Knife Baseball bat Pistol Uzi |businesses = Drug trafficking Real estate Business |fronts = Housing Projects in North Holland and Northwood |members = Jayvon Simson (deceased) Marlon Bridges (deceased)|enemies = Playboy X Dwayne Forge Niko Bellic}} The North Holland Hustlers are an African-American street gang in Liberty City operating in northern Algonquin that specialize in dealing crack cocaine, but, as the name suggests, probably involved in all types of criminal activity. The gang is also might have ties to the Pavano Family through Joe Corrola who supplies dealers in North Holland with heroin. History Background The year of foundation of the gang is unknown, but one of the members, Jayvon Simson, was a small-time drug dealer during the crack boom in early 90's. It is not confirmed though, that North Holland Hustlers existed by that time and if Jayvon was a member. He later avoided arrest by becoming a police informant and his testimony was crucial in several high profile convictions including that of Dwayne Forge. By 2008 Jayvon became or remained member of North Holland Hustlers. Events of GTA IV During the storyline of GTA IV Niko Bellic encounters members of the gang twice, both time the encounter leads to murder. Niko kills Marlon Bridges, young and ambitious drug dealer from North Holland Hustlers, for insulting Playboy X. It seems that the insults were the part of Marlon's expansion on Playboy X's turf. He later kills Jayvon Simson as well, that time ordered by Dwayne Forge. It is unknown if the hit was called because Jayvon was an informant or because he hangs out with Dwayne's ex-girlfriend. Most probably Dwayne's antipathy towards Jayvon was grown on both of those matters. Description Judging by their conflicts with Playboy X and Dwayne Forge, the gang is probably small-time and can't afford itself an open war with such opponents, prefering insults and denunciations. LCPD Database also calls Playboy X's syndicate "dominant dealing operation" comparing to the Marlon's. Members of the gang can be idfentified by their flashy, hip-hop inspired attire, such as baggy clothing, brightly coloured tracksuits and jackets, puffer jackets with furry hoods as well as sneakers and Hinterland boots. The gang members can often be seen hanging in groups around the projects in North Holland and Northwood as well as walking the streets and driving vehicles around these areas. The gang's favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1 and The Vibe 98.8. Members and associates Members *Dwayne Forge - Leader of the gang during the year 90's *Playboy X - Head of the cocaine distribution of North Holland *Marlon Bridges - (1987 - 2008) *Jayvon Simson - (1973 - 2008) Associate *Cherise Glover - known associate *Niko Bellic - Hired Gun and close friends of Dwayne Mission Appearances GTA IV *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play Hustlers.jpg|North Holland Hustlers in a shoot-out. MarlonBridges-GTAIV.png|Marlon Bridges. Gang_de_North_Holland.png|Members of the North Holland Hustlers. Gallery de:North Holland Hustlers es:North Holland Hustlers fr:North Holland Hustlers Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Street Gangs Category:Gangs Category:African-American gangs